


Study Session

by CuddleyMocha



Series: World of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyMocha/pseuds/CuddleyMocha
Summary: Draco needs help with studying.Luckily his boyfriend would happily help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: World of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207442
Kudos: 4





	Study Session

"Draco...?"

"Dra-co"

"Draco!" Harry yells at his boyfriend as he watched Draco jump and made the table shake.

"What the hell do you want Potter?!" He asked as he looks at the other one with anger causing Harry to smile and let out a chuckle.

"You wanted me to help you with potions but how could I help you if you're falling asleep?" Harry questions him as he watch Draco take a bite out of his green apple and let out a huff of anger after shallowing his bite of his apple.

"I don't need your help anyways Potter" Draco says while crossing his arms causing Harry to let a smile form on his once again.

"So you rather have Hermione help you than?" Harry asked questioningly waiting for a reaction from the other boy and he see his face changed into complete horror.

"Oh god please no! Don't you dare hand me over to that Girl" Draco says throwing his hands on the table. Draco gotten along with Hermione a little better so she would suggest to help him with homework but the last time she helped him she gave him the same treatment she gave Harry that one particular time and ended up hitting him with a piece of parchment.

"Well if you don't behave I might have to send her over here" Harry says calmly shrugging his shoulders and looking at the piece of parchment in front of him.

Harry found it amusing to tease Draco while they were studying since for some reason he ended up with a fear of Hermione a while back after that particular incident.

"Fine! I guess I'll agree to those terms" Draco says taking another bite out of his apple and putting it back down onto the table.

A few minutes later Draco just gave up on the assignment and ended up just staring at Harry while he was looking through some of his work while waiting for him to ask him for help.

"Are you just going to keep looking at me?" Harry asked rasing his head up to look at Draco with a raised eyebrow causing Draco's face to heat up and let out another huff.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Draco says back in defense as Harry juat sat there and played with the quill that was in hand as he out his eyes back on Draco and looking into his eyes.

"Because you're the one that likes to look at me when you get bored or either you give up on something" Harry says with a smile on his face that made Draco cross his legs over each other and look at Harry.

"You think you're funny Potter?" Draco asked

"I mean I don't have a sense of humor like the Twins but I'm glad you think I'm funny"

"Your sense of humor is a pain in my ares" Draco says to Harry as he was picking up his apple to take another bite but it was taken out of his hand before his chance to bite into it and he raised his head quickly to see harry biting into it and giving it back to Draco with a smile plastered on his face.

"I never been a fan of green apples" Harry says with a smile as he gets up out of his chair and stretched his body over the table and the school work they have been working on for a couple of hours and gives Draco a kiss on the lips.

"The taste of the apple takste better on your lips" Harry says as he takes his seat back in his chair and watched as Draco sat there flustered and not able to produce words.

"Potter! I'm going to curse you so bad I swear this to Merl-"

Draco was once against cut off by Harry kissing him once again and Harry sitting back down. "Are you done with your attitude?" Harry asked while picking up his quill again.

Draco looks at him and takes a bite of his apple before staring at Harry.

"Fine. Let's get back to this work"


End file.
